


Home

by Novachipmunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachipmunk/pseuds/Novachipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars on Keith's ceiling are especially bright tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The stars on Keith's ceiling are especially bright tonight.  
He stopped wondering where they came from a long time ago. He returned from battle one day, laid awake in this bed that was practically made of clouds but didn't feel like it belonged to him, and stared at the ceiling. And then, out of nothing, little glowing dots emitted out of the darkness, forming constellations and moving ever so slowly around the room until the sun came up. Keith would watch them all night until the faded out again, or until he fell asleep. That used to be difficult but the stars made it easier. Like little night lights, guidance in this endless void. The bed stopped feeling so strange, the stillness of space became more soothing. He learned to enjoy the peace and quiet (when there was some. His fellow paladins would often stay awake far longer than he did) and after a time, the Castle of Lions began to feel like home. Keith had often wondered what it would feel like - a home, a family - since those had always been things he'd never had, but he felt like he finally began to understand. Home is the place where your loved ones are, a place where you're always welcome, where you can return to after a long day of fighting intergalactic bat-people. A place where you can lie in bed and cuddle with the person you once called more enemy than friend and watch your own little galaxy dance and twinkle right before your eyes. It's warm and cozy and the feeling of _finally_ belonging somewhere, actually being wanted. Being loved. Loving back.  
Lance is snuggled to his side, using Keith’s arm as a pillow (which is comfortable for neither. Keith doesn't feel anything from his shoulder down to his fingertips anymore, though. Lance has been lying like this for about two hours) and sleeping soundly. It's a wonder how he's able to sleep like a damn rock when there's so much to have nightmares about everyday. But Keith doesn't complain. At least one of them can sleep soundly, that's more than enough for him. He's combing through the other's mess of muddy brown hair lazily, being completely content for once. Even after battles - won or lost - and getting tangled in this whole saving-the-universe-business and almost losing his enemy to aforementioned bat-people, at the end of the day, they'll be laughing about it. He knows it's going to be fine.   
Lance shifts suddenly and slightly lifts his head. Keith takes the opportunity and snatches his arm away, rubbing it and slightly banging it against the bedframe. He's not feeling any pain at all. This might take a while - at least he could still steal Shiro's robot arm if the feeling never returns. The thought brings the tiniest of a smile to the corner of his lips. Lance doesn't notice, he just yawns, stretching over his boyfriend to glance at the clock. He can't make the brightly green glowing letters out and squints.  
"What year is it?", he mumbles. Keith tries to shove him off softly. No reaction.  
"About three in the morning."  
Lance lets his upper body fall onto the others chest and Keith just gives the weakest "omph!" He makes himself comfortable, now using his chest as a pillow. Keith is okay with that, surprisingly. The brunet sighs contently.   
After a while - Keith had thought Lance would've fallen asleep again by now - he asks in a light, sleepy voice "hey, Keith?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did it hurt?" Although he's half asleep, he managed his shit-eating grin and Keith huffs. He tries to push him over but no chance. Lance may not look like it, but if he wants to, he can make himself pretty heavy. Even in anti-gravity.   
Especially in anti-gravity.  
"Lemme guess. When I fell from heaven?" He's grinning, now, too. But more because that's exactly the cheesy shit Lance would start at 3am while being half-asleep and, for the moment, he’d be completely sincere with it. He'd deny it in the morning, though.  
"No", the other mumbles. "When you fell for me."  
Barely said, he's out cold again. His grin vanishes, leaving space for the face of a sleeping kitten. God, he's adorable. Keith feels a blush creep to his cheeks and thinks back to a few months prior, when even the thought of a scenario like this would've let his fight-or-flight instinct kick through. Mostly flight. The thought of having a crush on his enemy had sent him fuming with anger at himself and his stupid, stupid heart. Truth be told, Lance was right. It had hurt like hell to fall for him, especially in the beginning hen he had to come to terms with two things: 1. Being gay was a thing. For him. He hadn’t considered that before. And 2. Lance was a flirt. With the ladies. He'd never seen him flirt with guys, unless ironically. (Now he knew it wasn't) and he was sure he didn't have a chance. But then Lance almost died and they had a ‘bonding moment’ and things went downhill. Or uphill. Depends on who you're asking. Yes, it woul've sent Keith running back then but if he had, he would've missed this. He may never have found his home so far away from everything he knew. A home among the stars with the person he'd least expected. He smiles. At the end of the day, this is fine. This is everything he wants. Everything he needs and dreams of.   
He looks at the stars on the ceiling. He doesn't know where they came from or where they go when the sun rises (hell, he doesn't even know where their path will lead the paladins in the morning) and he can't name one constellation they show but they're shining bright, and they have led him right here, right to this moment, and he's thankful for that. And finally, finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I found out about this show like a week ago and I watched the complete thing 3 times already. I'm in hell.   
> I'm definitely planning on writing a lot for this fandom and I hope you like this little shot!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated and help me improve my writing! :)


End file.
